Full Metal: Hercules
by Anana553
Summary: Disney Hercules plot with FMA characters. Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, Greed, Envy, Gracia, Hughes, Izumi, Buccaneer...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a crossover between Full Metal Alchemist and Hercules (Disney version). I don't own anything, I'm just combining these two the best it can. **

**Basically, the Hercules plot with FMA characters. I am going to adapt the situation to match the characters.**

**I hope you'll like it! **

**Enjoy:**

A long, long time ago, in a country called Greece, humans were once glorifying great gods.

Gods lived in three places: in a castle in the sky, with Hoenheim, the Golden god, in a palace under the sea, with Buccaneer, the god of waters and in the underworld with Greed, the god of death.

The greatest of all, Hoenheim, the one that had defeated the Titans, the one and mighty, was having the time of his life.

He and his wife Trisha, were throwing a party for their newborn son. All the gods were invited, and all of them were very happy to participate.

Well, all but one.

Greed, the ruler of the underworld, wasn't that happy with this party. He wasn't happy with anything, actually.

Hoenheim was just talking to Maes Hughes, one of his best friends and the messenger god, about his son.

"You know," Hughes said, "the kid really is something. He's going to be big someday."

"I know," Hoenheim sighed. "How's your girlfriend?" he asked, talking about Gracia, a human woman Hughes liked.

"Ahh I just sent her a letter!" the messenger god replied happily. "I hope she liked it!"  
>"I'm sure she did."<p>

"Hello Edward. How are you?"  
>The little blonde boy chuckled and kept playing with some toys from the huge pile of gifts he got.<p>

"What gift should we give him, dear?" Trisha asked Hoenheim.

"Well, how about a horse?"  
>"A horse?" Hughes raised an eyebrow and was about to say something about what could a kid do with a horse on a cloud, but Hoenheim quickly added:<br>"A flying horse! We could name him Den."  
>Trisha smiled. Of course her husband would come up with something so unusual.<p>

The Golden god, Hoenheim moved his hands in the air. This would make an average person look like a lunatic. But when it was _him_ waving his hands in a barely visible cloud, people were stunned. Very powerful alchemy was happening in front of their eyes.

After a few seconds, shadows appeared in the said cloud. The shadows turned into shades and shapes. A small horse appeared out of nowhere.

"This is Den. And he's all yours, son" the Golden god smiled showing the horse to his son.

Ed smiled at Den. The horse licked his hand.

Hoenheim took his son in his arms.

"You're so small!"  
>Greed smirked. He was watching his older brother from a shadowy spot along a cloud wall. So this was little Edward. The little brat.<p>

"How touching," he said, coming out of the shadows.

The gods looked sternly at him, but he just walked by making random comments.

"Hey, Gluttony, you're thinner than the last time I saw you. Nice glasses, Hughes. Riza, goddess of wisdom, how about we go somewhere and you teach me some things?"

Greed took the sword that flew towards him as a no.

"Easy there" he said grinning and avoiding the sword. "Nice dress" he told Lust, the goddess of love.

"Take your sleazy eyes off me" her sensual voice replied.

"Greed!" Hoenheim exclaimed hugging his brother, who seemed disgusted by his action. "I'm so glad you could make it! How are things in the underworld?"  
>"Lovely. We're as dead, dark, tenebrous and eerie as usual. Hello little Edward" He grinned, showing his sharp teeth.<p>

Edward chuckled and touched Greed's hand, making him retreat mumbling.

"Damn the little brat. He turned my ultimate shield into hell knows what."  
>"Oh, he knows alchemy already." Trisha smiled at Greed. "Just like his father, he's very smart"<br>"Right" Greed replied dryly. "Well, I've got to go"  
>"Already? Come on!"<br>"Sorry, Van. But, you see, unlike you guys, I actually have stuff to do. Deaths to count. Meetings to attend." The avaricious god said.

…

Greed arrived back to his place, after he travelled along the Styx river, in the same boat as a skeleton.

"Envy!" He called his subordinate.

"Yes, fucker of the underworld?" Envy answered rolling his eyes. He hated having to serve Greed.

"Let me know when the Fates arrive"  
>"They're already here" he said bored.<p>

"What!" Greed snapped. "You idiot, they're already here and you didn't tell me?"  
>"It's not like I care" Envy said, but the god didn't hear him. He was on his way to see the three Fates.<p>

"Ladies" Greed grinned amiable as he entered the large cave. "I am sorry that I am-"  
>"Late," one of the fates said.<p>

They were old, ugly and pretty much hard to stand. But a man had to do what a man had to do.

"We knew you'd be late"  
>"We know everything"<p>

"Past"

"Present"  
>"And future"<br>_'Great. Just great. But sadly I need those bitches to tell me the future. So I can't just tell them to go to hell. No. I have to play nice.'_ Greed thought.

"Well, you see, I was at this-"  
>"Party" one of the fates finished his sentence.<p>

"Lost track of time" the other added.

"And you now want us to tell you the future…?"  
>"…So you will know if little Edward has anything to do with your plan to take over the world?"<br>Greed blinked. "Basically, yes" he replied.

"I don't think we should tell him," one of the fates said. "It's secret!"  
>"Ladies." He said, trying to prevent a failure, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's all right. I'm a man, I can take that. Oh but…"<p>

He stopped his speech and approached the closest of the Fates. He took her rotten hand in his strong one.

"I have to say you look lovely. Did you do something to your hair?"  
>As expected, the female creature chuckled.<p>

"Please?" she begged her sisters. The third Fate rolled her eyes.

"Fine!"

"Great!" the god smirked.

"In eighteen years the planets will align" the first fate said.

"That's when you can use your alchemy to unleash the Titans"

"…that's when Hoenheim will fall, and you will rule over everyone!"  
>"Yes!" Greed shouted, his ultimate shield covering his body. His now dark and inhuman face had visible, pointy fangs. He grinned at the Fates.<p>

"But." One of them said, and his shield disappeared, leaving place for his usual skin and face. "If Edward will fight…"

"You will lose" the third fate said, and they all disappeared.

"Fucking shit!" Greed shouted angrily, kicking a stone chair. "Envy!"

"What!" Envy's voice came from outside the room. The green-haired boy entered. "What?"

"How do you kill a god?"

"You don't."

"But if you really have to?"

"You…cut his balls off?"  
>"Nah, he can kill you before you do that"<br>"You…cage him in a box protected with alchemy?"  
>"Good point, but no."<br>"I don't know, you tell me if you're so smart" Envy mumbled.

"You turn him mortal!

"Makes sense. And how are you going to turn little Edward into a mortal?"

"The question is how are _you_ going to do that."  
>Envy just rolled his eyes.<p>

…..

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the shape shifter mumbled. "Stupid Greed, stupid gods, stupid plan, stupid, stupid, stupid."  
>He entered the room where Edward and Den were sleeping and took the small god.<p>

He heard Trisha and Hoenheim's cries and shouts when they noticed their son's absence.

He chuckled sadistically.

"It's time to turn you into a useless human." He smirked and gave Edward the liquid Greed had told him to use.

"Drink the potion, brat. I need you to be mortal if I am to kill you"  
>Being the selfish, uncaring, bored creature he was, Envy didn't make sure Edward drank every last drop. He just waited until the kid had drunk what seemed like the entire potion.<p>

The glow on Edward's skin disappeared. Envy smirked.

He turned into a snake using his metamorphic powers and approached the baby.

"No!" a woman exclaimed hitting the snake with a rock. Envy fell on the ground, feeling really dizzy.

"Poor baby!" she said taking Edward in her arms. She had pale skin, short dark hair and a mole under her left eye.

The woman kicked Envy once again with her foot, than left with the baby. She hoped her husband would agree in taking him in.

She wasn't too old, but she wasn't young enough. Babies weren't an option for her anymore. But who knows, maybe this child…He was a sign from the gods.

…

"Done?" Greed asked smirking.

"Done." Envy grinned back, hiding his lie with style. "It wasn't easy, though."  
>"Oh, yes, taking care of a human baby is sooo hard," Greed replied sardonically. "Give it a break, Envy."<p>

The shape shifter just rolled his eyes and left.

…

"Yes, Maria, of course we can keep the baby. What should we name him?"  
>Maria smiled, sincerely happy.<p>

"Really?"  
>"Really. So what should we name him?"<br>"Well, I found this around his neck" she said showing her husband a silver chain, on which was attached a locket with a complicated symbol.

"It's the sign of the Amestrian gods!" Denny exclaimed.

"I know! And look, inside there's written something, but I couldn't see outside because of the dark"  
>Denny approached the light to examine the locket.<p>

_Don't forget. Edward Elric_

"His name is Edward?" she asked gasping.

"I guess. We should keep this name"  
>"Okay. I can't believe it! A child! Our child!"<br>Denny smiled and hugged his wife closely.

"Yes. Our child"  
><strong>That was chapter one :D.<strong>

**How does it sound? Should I keep going?  
>Please review! <strong>

**Note: unlike my first fanfic of this kind (Mulan) I won't use the original dialogue from the movies. I will still keep the same plot. Okay?:D**

**Thanks to my beta: This Iz Pointless! **

**Ana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**I'm really sorry for my absence, but I discovered some of the most awesome stories ever…check Vacuous Heart Of Blood if you are a Royai fan…  
>Thanks to: animelover199514, personwithoutaname, Mangagirl135, Tk Hale, Koneko Hoshi (thanks! I try my best xD), Clarivoyance and special thanks to my beta, This Iz Pointless!<strong>

**YAY I really appreciate the reviews!  
>Okay, here we go:<strong>

Almost eighteen years later, Edward still didn't return to his father's cloud.

All Trisha and Hoenheim could do, now that Edward was a mortal, was to watch him from above. The little boy turned into a teenager in time, his soft hair turning into long, golden locks, with his alchemic powers growing each day.

A specific trait Edward had, besides his honey looking hair, was his height. He was what people would call…small.

That day, Denny, now a very old man, had some business in the village.

"Could you help me with the transport?" he asked his stepson.

Edward smirked and clapped his hands.

A carriage made of wood and soil appeared out of the ground.

"My son, please stop doing that! It's freaking people in the village out!" the man said, putting some hay on the carriage. The boy added the rest.

"Don't worry, Dad, no one saw. Ready?"

"Get it going" Denny sighed.

Edward grabbed the front edge of the carriage and started running down the hill, towards the village.

"Edward! Slow down!" Denny begged covering his eyes.

The boy grinned and ran faster, reaching the village in just a few minutes. A normal walk would have taken at least half an hour. He stopped in the middle of the central square. People starred at him, but he couldn't care less. He got used to their gazes following him everywhere.

Denny took some hay and warned his son: "This time-"  
>"I know, I know. Stay by the cart."<br>"Good boy."

Ed watched his father leave. He had no idea why, but things always went wrong with him. He either destroyed a house while practicing magic, or caused some other kind of damage.

He called what he did 'magic'. It was similar to the gods' alchemy, but he was no god. He couldn't do alchemy. So 'magic' was a good alternative for that. He heard that some people could do magic; it was like some kind of gift from the gods. Maybe he had it too.

A man was trying to lift a vase, but it was too big for him. Edward saw him and approached to help. Just when the man was about to drop the vase, Ed caught it.

"Careful," he said helping the man out.

"Thank you!"

"No problem" Edward smiled at him and the man starred back frightened.

"Edward. It's you!"  
>"Let me help you with the vas- "<p>

"It's okay! It's okay I got it. No help needed, I assure you. Not from you!"  
>"Are you sure…?"<br>"Yes!" the man shouted and pulled the curtains to his pottery shop closed.

Ed sighed and went back to the cart. A frisbee fell near his feet. He took it and looked at the boys that threw it.

"OI! Here!" one of the boys said. "Whooa! It's the destructive peanut!"

Edward felt his blood boil. If he hated something, it was being called short, or any other substitute that meant the same thing.

"Hey, catch" the golden-haired boy said, his voice tone showing no coldness. He threw the disk, and one of the boys caught it.

"Thanks. I'll see you around pea…uhm, Edward."  
>"Hey, do you need an extra guy?"<br>"As much as you need some extra height. But we can't give you our inches, so we don't want your extra help" One of them replied, making the others laugh.

"Little Eddy!"  
>"The tiny destruction!"<br>"Blonde disaster!"

Edward looked after the group of boys as they left running.

"Damn. I sometimes wish I didn't have magic. I wish I could be normal."

He threw his fist in the closest column in anger. He didn't realize he was concentrating so hard. Some of his so called magic spread through all of the columns making them fall.

One. By. One.

He stared in horror as people started running around, trying not to be hit by the falling columns.

Dust spread everywhere, and people, goats and chickens stepped on each others' feet, trying to get away. Ed didn't know what was worst, the sound made by the animals and humans, or the crash he had provoked.

After the disaster was over, people gathered in the middle of what was left of the square.

The man with the vases stepped ahead.

"I've had it, Denny!" He shouted.  
>Oh great, people weren't even talking to him. They were addressing his father.<p>

"The boy is dangerous!" someone else shouted.

"Send him away!" another voice ordered.

Edward looked around himself panicked.

"I'm really sorry!" He tried to defend himself. "I didn't realize my magic was-"  
>"Magic my ass!" the man with vases shouted. "Those are evil powers within him!"<br>"Please! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Denny tried to defend him.

"That's right! The boy's a nutcracker! A lunatic!"

"Take him away from here!"  
>"Go away, freak!"<br>…..

"Don't let them get to you" Denny said as they were going back home.

"Kind of hard" replied Edward. "I feel like…like I don't belong here. Not just because I don't fit in with them, I just don't feel like I belong; you know what I mean…?Yeah, I didn't think so," the boy added when his father didn't answer. "I'm going for a walk. You go ahead."  
>Denny watched his adopted son go. He sighed. They had to tell the boy he wasn't their son. He had to find out where he was actually from, so he could be somewhere where he actually belonged. The kid was special. Really special. Denny could see it. But he didn't want to waste Edward's talent in that village, where no one accepted him.<p>

….

When Edward returned from his long walk, the sun was setting. He spent the whole time wondering and imagining: why did he feel that way?

He entered the house and saw his parents look at him thoughtfully.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Son, we need to tell you something."

…..

Edward was shocked. But at the same time, it felt right.

Denny and Maria were his adoptive parents. They found him eighteen years ago, when he was about to be killed by a snake. A big, ugly, disgusting snake, as Maria described it.

"Mom. Dad. You were the greatest parents anyone could have but…I have to know" he said grimacing.

"Of course. That's why we've told you. We want you to know, son. But remember, no matter what, we still care about you" Maria said.  
>"I know" replied Edward and hugged his adoptive parents.<p>

He took a small bag, in which he put a blanket, the silver locket Maria gave him and some food.

It was going to be a long journey, to the closest temple of the Amestrian gods.

"Farewell , son"  
>"Good bye"<p>

He started walking up the hill, and turned once again to wave and give one last look to his home.

His former home. It wasn't anymore. He was on his own now. And he was set on finding who he really was.

…

After long days of travelling through good weather, bad weather, going up the hills and down the valleys, he finally reached the closest temple.

He entered the temple and looked at the huge statue of Hoenheim. The Golden god had long hair, and from what Ed knew, it was blonde. He had a pair of glasses, a sign of his intelligence, people said.

"Um hey. Mighty Hoenhiem? I think I need your help… I need to find out who I am…"

….

"Vaaaaaan! Van Hoenheeeeim!" Hughes called flying from a cloud to another.

"What is it, Hughes?" the Golden god responded from the highest cloud.

"Guess what, dude! I was on my way back because you see, I went to see Gracia. I actually made a draw with her beautiful face! Want to see it?"  
>"Not now, Maes. What's the matter?"<p>

The Golden god was impressed with Hughes. After all those years Gracia aged, still he loved her like she was a young girl. They had a daughter together, and Maes was one of the few faithful gods.  
>"Well I saw your son going to your temple!"<p>

"My son? My son Edward?"  
>"That's the one."<p>

"Riza, my lovely daughter, do you happen to know, can I speak to Edward if he's in my temple?"  
>"According to the laws, yes. You can only speak to him directly while he's in your house."<br>"Great, thank you my dear! I am going to see my son!"  
>"Tell him I said hi." Riza said in a stern voice.<p>

"I will." Hoenheim grinned and clapped his hands.

…

"So, I thought I could find some answers here, in your temple…" Edward said into the air.  
>"Good decision son," the statue spoke.<p>

Edward stopped and looked up. Did the…did the statue just talk?  
>"You are so big!" the statue spoke.<br>_'I'm imagining this. No statue this huge would ever say I am big. No one actually would. I'm really the opposite of big. So this is just my imagination.'_

"You are so grown up since the last time I saw you, son!"

"Wait, son?"

Even if it was just his imagination, it was a very intriguing imagination. This was the statue of Hoenheim, talking to him, and calling him _son_.

"Yes. You, Edward Elric are my son. And Trisha's."  
>"Trisha? The goddess of family and maternal love?"<br>"The one and only."

"I'm imagining this." Edward said to himself.

"You are not imaging. Trust me, I am very real. So is this," he said waving a hand in the air, and a horse appeared out of nowhere.

"This is Den. He was your birthday present, before you were stolen."  
>"Um, mighty god?"<br>"Yes, Edward?"  
>"I am your son?" he asked looking straight at the horse with wings.<p>

A horse! With _wings!_

"Yes you are."  
>"And you are my father."<br>"What else could I be, my dear boy?"

"Right. And this is my horse. My flying horse."  
>"It is. His name is Den."<br>"Yes, you told me that…Your Highness."  
>"There's no need for formalities!" Hoenheim smiled.<p>

Edward was smart. Smarter that people thought. But he was also a very practical person. It was kind of hard to believe that he was Hoenheim's son.

But hey, when a flying horse is in front of you, it's kind of hard to ignore the facts. And the talking statue.

"And I was stolen from you?" Edward recalled.

"Yes. Your mother and I don't know who turned you mortal, but you are now." Expecting other questions, Hoenheim added: "We love you very much, son. But you can't return to the Amestrian Cloud unless you become a god."  
>"Can I…can I become a god?" Edward asked, his voice shaking.<p>

"You can. By becoming a real hero. Aw, my son, you want to return to us?"  
>"Not to you, you son of a bitch! I want to return to mum!" Edward said, and he couldn't believe his words. He was talking to a god! A huge, powerful god that could squash him like a bug! But he didn't care. He had to say what he felt. "My father on earth, Denny would do anything to help me or Maria! He would never abandon us!"<br>"I didn't abandon you" Hoenheim said shocked.

"The hell you didn't! If you were more careful this wouldn't have happened! I would have been there with you! Not down here, being called 'failure of nature'!"  
>"What did they say?" the god asked in disbelief.<p>

"Don't worry about it. It's not their fault. I was a freak actually. I thought I was using magic, but no, it's alchemy, isn't it?"  
>"Yes…it's alchemy." Hoenheim sighed.<p>

"Great. Just great. So how do I become a hero?"  
>"Son, forgive-"<br>"So how do I become a hero?" Ed insisted. He really didn't want to hear any excuses. He felt lost. Abandoned. Lonely.

He was the son of a god! Even better, Hoenheim's son! But that's wasn't essential. What was essential was for Ed was to return to where he belonged.

"To become a real hero, you need to find Izumi first. She is a nymph that lives on the Island. She will train you."  
>"Wow, great clue, dad, thanks. The Island. We live in Greece. There are only about…a few hundreds?"<br>"I get it, you like to use sarcasm, just like Riza." Hoenheim rolled his eyes.

"Riza? The goddess of wisdom?"  
>"Who is also your sister. She said hi, by the way. But now, listen to me carefully. Den will take you to the Island. It's only one Island where Izumi lives. Den will know. And you will train with her, become a hero on earth, then join us. How does that sound?"<br>"Lovely. Look, sorry dad, I know it's not your fault. It's just that…" Edward paused.  
>"I understand son. I understand. Go now."<p>

He waved, got on the horse, held tightly on Den's neck and flew away.

"I'll be watching you" Hoenheim added looking after his son as he was flying towards Izumi's island.

**That was it :D. **

**What do you think?  
>I couldn't help but put some of Ed's relationship with Hoenheim, like it really is, with Ed's disappointment and frustration. But I made it softer here, because we need them to get along, right?<br>Please REVIEW! **

**Anana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there:D  
>Thanks to: AvaEobane (I am going to answer here: yes, there will be royai. I'm a really big royai fan, so Roy will make an appearance soon. The story will be concentrated on Ed, but it will contain some Riza and Roy stuff xD), animelover199514, Thieving Alchemist, TkHale, MangaGirl135, Rosedoll alchemist, Ashley.<strong>

**Special thanks to This Iz Pointless**

**NOTE: People. This has happened before to the ****Full metal: Mulan**** story. **

**I do enjoy writing, I really do, **_**but **_**if there aren't too many readers, I guess there's no point in writing. **

**So please, if you read, and like what you read, REVIEW. Because I that's the only way I know if what I do is good or not.**

**Thanks for the understanding. **

**Oh and SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I promise it won't happen again :D.**

**Here we go:**

Ed got off his flying horse.

"This is really happening" he said to no one in particular as he looked around.

The island he had landed on was a mess. There were a lot of weeds everywhere, and the buildings and columns were in a very advanced condition of degradation.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" the blonde-haired boy asked. His horse nodded. "Wow. You can fly _and_ you understand me?"

The horse nodded again. Ed chuckled.

"That's it. I've lost it. After talking to a statue, that pretended to be my father, now I'm talking to a horse. Great, Ed. Just great. Now where can I find Izumi?"  
>They walked around the island. After some time, Ed heard a noise from a bush. He approached it and blushed when he heard what a female voice was saying.<p>

"Oh, Sig, you are SO strong. Keep doing that. Oh, no, no. Stop! Stop!"

"Stay still!" a harsh voice ordered.

He walked through the bush, fearing the woman might be in danger, and stopped in shock when he saw the source of the voices.

A woman was lying on her belly on a flat rock, without her shirt on, and a very tall and muscular man was massaging her back.

"You see, since you stopped struggling, it feels better now."  
>"Yes it does…who the fuck are you?" the woman asked seeing Ed. She pulled her shirt up at once.<p>

"Uhmm I…I am looking for Izumi…I thought…it's..danger.."

"Why are you looking for Izumi?" the woman asked.

"I need…training."  
>"Training? For what?"<p>

"I want to become a hero!"

The woman had micro-braid dreadlocks, dark eyes and firm muscles. She started chuckling maniacally when Ed finished his sentence. He looked at her confused. The tanned, muscular man near her grimaced.

"You. You, skinny piece of flesh, you want to become a hero?"  
>"Uhmm…yes?"<p>

"You've got to be kidding me," she said laughing again.

"I'm serious here!" Edward said angrily. He meant it! He needed it to return home!

To his new home anyway. There was no going back to his old one. Why was this woman laughing?  
>"Oh an you aren't the first one to be serious" the woman smirked. "What's your name?"<br>"Edward Elric"

"Well, Edward Elric, Izumi is not available for your training."  
>"But you don't get it, I need to return to my father!"<br>"You've got a flying horse there," she said pointing towards Den. "Not good enough to get you with your daddy?"  
>"My father is Hoenheim. The horse isn't enough to get me to his Cloud."<br>"Hoenheim? Hoenheim is your father?" the woman asked with a large grin.

_Great, she's about to say something ironically again,_ Ed thought.

"Suuure, and Buccaneer of the Seven Seas is not my father" she said laughing.

"He's your father?" Ed asked with hope in his voice. Maybe there was a chance she understood how important it was for him to find Izumi and become a hero.

"Yes, he is. Can't you see the resemblance?" she smirked.

"Uhhm, you seem to have the same hair color. And the muscles. But besides that…"

That's when he realized she was a nymph. Half human, half goddess.  
>She laughed again.<p>

"You have no chance of becoming a hero. But hey, it's my specialty to train losers."  
>"You..you're Izumi?" he asked in disbelief. Great, this aggressive, brutal, satirical woman was his new trainer. Thanks Dad.<p>

"The one and only. I trained the best fighters of all time" she said proudly. "Let me show you something. I'll see you later, Sig?" she addressed the tanned man.

"Sure. Goodbye Edward."  
>"Uhm, bye, Sig" Ed said confused. The man seemed so calm and gentle, quite the opposite of Izumi.<p>

The nymph led him towards a construction. It looked like an abandoned house on the outside, but as soon as he entered Ed noticed how cozy it looked. Well, if swords and maces were your type.

She walked to a large picture. There were a lot of fighters and gods painted in it. Edward recognized Riza, his sister, his parents and some other gods and heroes.

"This" Izumi said pointing towards a blonde man, "is Havoc. One of my best students. He knew how to fight, he was good at inventing the best strategies, he was strong…but damn it, he fucked his feet and boom, it was over! He can't walk anymore. This," she said showing a large, blonde man, "is Armstrong, and he was damn awesome. But he had to chicken out and get killed! So many wannabe heroes, so many failures."  
>Edward was stunned. So that's why she was so skeptical about him. She had many disappointments.<p>

"I won't fail you. I believe in my dream. And I will never forget. I have to return to the Cloud."  
>Izumi smiled gently. The first real smile Ed saw at her.<p>

"Fine. Let's start your training. But trust me. It will be rough."  
>"Give me your best.<p>

….

As months passed, the skinny adolescent became a muscular man, with a lean body and strong articulations.

He kept his hair in a braid and wore a metal glove, for a strong punch. He knew how to use alchemy to fight and defend himself, and he was pretty good in full contact combat.

"Last test" Izumi smirked.

Edward sighed. After months of training, it was time to give his best. As soon as Izumi whistled, he started running on the marked path. Random obstacles, like swords, arrows, stakes and flamed torches stopped his way.

He had to fight Sig (who turned out to be Izumi's human husband) and Izumi. He had to rescue a 'damsel' (a doll) and fight a bear.

And he did it all.

After passing all the tests, Izumi asked him what he wanted to do next.

"I want to get the hell off this island" he mumbled.

"Fine. But I'm not coming with you" his teacher responded.  
>"What, why?"<p>

"Because I won't come with you. I'm your teacher, not your nanny. Oh, and I need Den."  
>"What? What for?"<br>"I need him to help me. This island needs to be rehabilitated. And with a traction animal, I can do that."  
>"A flying traction animal.." mumbled Edward.<p>

"Yes."  
>"And how do I get to Athens? Since you took my horse…"<p>

Athens was the best place for him to become a hero, Izumi said, because it was the place with a lot of trouble.

"You'll get yourself a Mustang!" she said grinning.

A tall man came out from behind a tree. He had dark hair and onyx eyes. But being a man, the only thing Edward saw about him was that he had a cocky, annoying smirk.

"So, you finally trust me with something." He said towards Izumi.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't want the kid to get lost. You've got a flying horse, don't you?"  
>"Why, yes, I have. Why? Do you plan on sending me on a 'mission' ?"he said accentuating the last word ironically.<p>

"Don't give me the mighty hero shit" Izumi replied. "Just like honey-hair here, you still need to prove yourself."

"Hey, didn't I kick enough ass?"  
>"I must say I'm surprised you survived the Trojan war," the teacher said. "Come on, Roy, do this for me. Ed, this is Roy, Roy this is Ed. You're going together on a trip!"<br>Ed grimaced.

"Wohoo." Roy said dryly. "Black Hayate!" Roy called.

A magnificent black horse flew out of nowhere and landed near them.

"Why can't you keep _his_ horse?" Ed asked.

"Because I don't like it. Now off you go! And don't make me come after you!" Izumi shouted as they were getting on the horse.

"And kick some ass for me!" she shouted from the ground. Ed looked down at her and waved.

"Athens?" Roy's deep voice asked.

"Athens."  
>And they were off.<p>

**That was it for now xD. **

**I am going to add a new chapter as soon as I can.**

**Oh my God, exams next week *eating nails*. Ahhhh. Okay, byee!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

**Special thanks to my dear beta: This Iz Pointless!**

**Also thanks to: Mangagirl135, AvaEobvane (don't worry, your English is really good! I'm not native either xD. About the Mulan fic: I say Miles, because I love the character :D. But I let it up to you, readers to decide…), animelover199514, whereami2012. **

**Here we go:**

"So, Roy, who are you, actually?" Ed asked as they were flying above a forest.

"One of he biggest heroes in the Trojan war. I was the colonel that leaded the Greek troops."  
>"Wow, than how comes I've never heard of you?"<br>"Achilles took all the fame. Hoenheim didn't like me too much. Neither did Scar, the god of War. None of them like me actually. So they didn't put me on a pedestal. But I'll prove them wrong."  
>"Uhm, why didn't they like you?"<p>

"Long story," Roy grimaced, and Ed was about to ask more, when they heard a scream.

"Sounds like a damsel in distress" Roy said and kicked his horse, making it fly towards the forest.

They landed and rushed towards the lake, where the screams were coming from.

"Okay, Ed. It's your time now."  
>"What, you're not going to help me?"<br>"And take your spotlight? No way. I'll watch you from the bushes. Now go!" Roy pushed him.

Ed took his sword out and walked in the water. A large centaur kept a young woman very close to him. Too close, considering the way she was struggling.

"Let me go, Nessus! He won't be too happy if…" she threatened, but he covered her voice with a laugh.

"Oh, but he won't find out…"  
>"You sneaky –"<p>

"Stop!" Edward yelled and Roy hit his forehead with his hand.

"First think. Then act," Roy mumbled.

"Who are you?" the centaur barked a laugh.

"You had better let this…young…lady..? You had better let her go!"

"Gee, thanks for the help" the woman said sarcastically.

"Or else?" the centaur asked.

"Or else, I'll have to—"

"Okay, would you mind going and saving some damsel in distress?" the woman asked.

Ed blinked.

"But aren't you…aren't you a damsel in distress?"  
>"Thank you, I can handle this." She grimaced. "You can go, it's okay."<p>

Nessus pulled her closer and grinned at Ed. The young man took his sword out, but before he could do anything the centaur threw his weapon away.

Without hesitation, Ed touched the centaur's leg and performed an alchemic transmutation. Nessus groaned in pain and let the woman fall into the water.

Ed touched his leg again, doing the same transmutation.

"The carbon in your body is very easy to transmute." He grinned. He punched the Centaur, kicked, hit, in the special places Izumi taught him to. After a few well placed kicks, the half-horse fell unconscious in the water.

Ed went towards the woman and took her out of the water, carried her in his arms and put her on a large root.

"I am really sorry. I'm new at this" he mumbled and she took her wet hair from her face.

"Figures…" she mumbled.

"Good job, Edward" Roy said coming from behind the trees. "And hello," he said in a very appreciative tone towards the woman.

"Right."

Ed went to look for his lost sword while the lady was squeezing her wet hair.

"Is Golden Boy real?"  
>"What are you talking about, of course he's real! Izumi trained him. He has to be good. By the way, I am Roy" he smirked with his woman-killing smirk. She raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Right."

"I knocked him out, you saw that?" Ed asked Roy with a large grin.

"You did it, Elric. Izumi would have been proud!"  
>"Yeah, I'm not so sure. I don't think there's <em>anything<em> to make _her_ proud" Ed replied, making Roy chuckle. "Are you all right miss—"

The woman was at the edge of the lake squeezing her dress, a lot of water falling on the grass and than in the water.

"Winry. My friends would call me Win, if I had any" she said with no sign of emotion. "Who are you..Golden Boy?"

"I—uhmm, I am, uh, I—"

He was stunned. The woman, apparently called Winry, had long, blonde hair, falling one her bare shoulders like a waterfall. Her deep, blue eyes were staring right into his soul and her black dress was embracing her curves in a very appealing way.

Edward had never felt anything like this before. The girls in his village…just, no. They didn't mean anything to him. But the woman in front of him…  
>"Are you always this stuttered?" she asked with a grin.<p>

"Edward! My name is Edward." He sighed.

"I think I prefer Golden Boy," Winry said smirking and prepared to go.

"So-so how did you get mixed up with the…?"  
>"Nessus? Oh, you know how men are sometimes, you say 'no', they think it means 'yes', you say 'go to hell' and they understand 'take me'. Mister Charming can explain it to you later" she said pointing towards Roy who frowned. "Well, thanks for everything, Ed. It's been…great talking to you" she winked and walked further.<p>

Ed noticed something else. Besides her lean body, the woman was also cute. Her face was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. But his pushed his thoughts into the back of his mind. He had to act.

"Wait! Can I give you a ride?" he asked pointing towards Black Hayate. Roy whistled and the horse flew away.

"I don't think that's your horse" she said with no arrogance in her voice. She just stated something.

"You bastards what the heck!" Ed exclaimed turning to Roy who just shrugged.

"I'll be all right" she smiled. "Don't worry about me, Ed. Byee"

She turned around and left, her hips moving with every step she made.

"She….she is something." Ed mumbled staring after her.

"Oh yes, something" Roy echoed Edward's words, with an ironic tone. "Move it, you puppy! We need to get going!" he said and pushed Ed, whistling.

Black Hayate came and they flew towards Athens.

…

Winry looked after them. That young man, Edward. He was so sweet. He treated her so nicely…

And she acted like a bitch. It's not like she had a choice. But she would have loved to talk to him more. He seemed so clumsy, yet somewhat sure of himself. He clearly didn't have his way with the women, unlike the other man.

Roy. He didn't seem too much to her. A wanna be hero, like all the others. Clearly a womanizer. It would take a lot to tie him down. But Edward…

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice cut her thoughts. She found herself face to face with a skinny, pale man with green hair.

"Hello, palm tree" she greeted him.

"Hello, bitch" he responded. "Greed's waiting"

"As usual" she rolled her eyes and walked into the forest, followed closely by Envy.

"Win" a sleazy voice greeted her and Greed came out of the darkness with his usual smirk. "Win, my sweet, my love my darling."  
>"Cut the crap Greed"<p>

"Where's my Guardian of the River?" he asked looking at a map with pawns at strategic places. A mini-centaur was placed near the river, representing Nessus.

"There was a misunderstanding" she mumbled

"Oh really? I thought you knew how to use your…charm." He smirked.

"It wasn't my fault, it was some Golden Boy, Edward!" she said with a disgusted face. Her facial expression had nothing to do with Ed, it was addressed to Greed.

"Edward?" Envy repeated dumbly.

"Come again." Greed asked with a stern voice.

"Edward." she said and the avaricious god made a grimace. "He came fluttering his sword, like I couldn't take care of myself! Which I could. And then he offers me a ride, like we've been pals forever. I bet he and his womanizer of a friend were planning to rape me in the forest or something" she said trying to push her real thoughts into the back of her head. She couldn't let Greed know how she actually felt.

"Crap." Envy mumbled when Greed shot him a glare.

"You took care of him, huh? You killed him right? You bit him with your snake fangs, isn't that right, Envy?"  
>"Uhm, a tiny defection might have slipped away" he grinned cruelly.<p>

"That fucking huge mistake will cost you your life!" the avaricious god shouted, and Winry ran to hide behind a tree. Angry Greed equals not good.

Envy morphed into a large variety of forms, trying to avoid Greed's wrath.

A snake. A bear. A penguin. A tree. A wolf. A cat. A cockroach. A naked woman.

And Greed managed to hit him every single time.

"You son of a…AGH!" Envy shouted.

The tree fell down and Winry stared at Greed's body, covered with his Ultimate Shield. He was kind of scary, but she was used to his aggressions. Since they were usually concentrated on objects, she didn't mind that much.

"Okay. I need to calm down" he said keeping his forehead in his palm. The shield slowly left his body, his skin showing again. "I am about to claim the universe as mine, and the only thing that could possibly stop me is wandering around the woods" he said with a maniacal grin.

"He's lost it" Envy told Winry, morphing back to his original form.

"Totally" she agreed.

"We have to kill the brat. And you, my dears, will help me end his pointless life." He smirked bringing both Envy and Winry very close to him.

….

**That was four xD.**

**Dum dum dum, why didn't the gods like Roy? What did he do?  
>Suspense…<strong>

**And what did you think about Winry? I tried to keep the characters as much as I could :D.**

**I will hopefully update on Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there!  
>Yeaaahh…*blushes*. It took me pretty long. <strong>

**I know. I had my exams. Yes, I passed!  
>Thanks to my beta This Iz Pointless, and thank you, my sweet reviewers: Mangagirl135, silver starlight serpant, whereami2012, AvaEobane, Nicjole, SailorMeowMeow, Miu Furinji, dbzgtfan2004.<strong>

**Note: I know in the original movie the city was Thebes, but I wanted to change it for a purpose you'll se later :D.**

**Here we go:**

They were above what looked like millions of buildings, all white and taller than anything Ed had seen before. It was huge and it was displaying on several hills and mountains. The view was incredible.

"This is all one city?" Edward asked in disbelief. They were riding Black Hayate, and Roy kept going lower and lower, preparing to land.

"Athens baby" replied Roy. "Best city ever."  
>"Why?"<br>"Riza, the goddess of wisdom is its protector."  
>"My sister?"<br>"What do you mean by sister?" the man asked.

"Well, I am Hoenheim's son. She is Hoenheim's daughter. Doesn't that make us siblings?"  
>"I suppose," Roy mumbled in response.<p>

"What's up with her?" Ed asked.

"Nothing. It's just that she takes really good care of the city."  
>"I see."<p>

After they landed, Ed could see the city closer. He was surprised how dirty the place was. Maybe it was big and impressing from up there, and it took you quite a while to walk from one side of the city to another, but it was really dirty.

Roy seemed to know the place and leaded Ed to one of the many squares Athens seemed to have. Near a fountain, some people were talking. A dirty man and two women.

"We lost everything in the fire" the man complained. He was taking water from the fountain in a cracked vase.

"And then that earthquake just had to happen!" a woman added.

"It's not that bad" a young woman with kind looking eyes said.

"You can be optimistic, Gracia! You've got the gods watching you. But they don't give a shit about us, who aren't mixed up with them!" the men replied angrily.

"I'm not…'mixed up' with them"

"Yes you are! You're screwing that messenger!" the older woman said. The young one named Gracia covered her eyes ashamed.

"That's not true! You can't speak like that about me and…"  
>"We are not saying anything! We don't want the gods' wrath. But you know it's true. That's why your house was spared."<p>

She seemed to be holding back her tears when Roy dragged Ed closer.

"Go" he whispered and Ed walked ahead.

"Leave the lady alone! You can't blame her for your problems" Ed said, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"And why are you?" the man asked.

"I am Edward, and I am a hero! I will do my best to help you."  
>The old woman snickered. "You are a hero? Did you ever save a city?"<br>"Well— "  
>"Stop a natural disaster?"<br>"I—"  
>"Kill a beast?"<br>"Well, I didn't but…"

He was overwhelmed. With each word the spoke he took another step back.  
>"We need a real hero!" the man shouted.<p>

"Still, you don't have to blame her!" Roy added pointing at a scared Gracia.

"I know you!" the man said. "You are Roy Mustang! The idiot that annoyed the gods!"

"What did you do?" Edward whispered towards Roy who grimaced.

"Look, man, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had any fire!" Roy answered.  
>"If it weren't for you, I would have had a home"! he replied.<p>

"And no cooked food. And no warmth at night. And no light at night" Roy retorted stubbornly.

"You are Roy Mustang?" Gracia asked shyly.

"Yes ma'm."  
>"So you are the courageous man that brought fire to the people? You stole it from the gods?"<br>"Umm, pretty much" he replied with a crooked smirk.

Ed rolled his eyes. Of course he had to get cocky.

"Thief!" the man accused. Someone's got an obsession.

"He is a hero" Gracia said. Roy smiled. A real smile, not a smirk.

"I've been called that before"

Ed was shocked. He knew someone had brought the flame down from his father's cloud, but he had no idea that it was Roy who did it. That's why the gods didn't like him. Still, he helped the humans a lot.

"You're more awesome than I thought" Ed told Roy.

"He's a disaster!" the man insisted.

Roy tucked his sleeve up and was about to start a fight when a voice called Ed's name. He turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Winry.

"Someone help me please! Edward! Golden boy! Thank the gods I found you!"

The woman kept running until she was almost at the fountain. The man and the old woman looked at her in disgust. Gracia narrowed her eyes, seeming to recognize the girl.

"What is it, Winry?" Ed asked walking toward her.

"A little boy! He was trapped! After the earthquake! Hurry up—"  
>"Take me there. Roy, can I borrow Black Hayate?"<br>"Be my guest."

Ed jumped on the horse and extended a hand to Winry. She put her hand in his but didn't make any move to get on the flying horse.

"I'm afraid of heights" she admitted blushing.

"I'm sorry but this is the fastest way" Ed said, thinking as usual more about the people that needed him, than about his own interest. In this case he was interested in Winry. But he had to be quick. The kid could die there.

He pulled her up and kicked Black Hayate, making the horse fly as fast as it could. They arrived at the rock in all but record time, followed on the ground by many people. They were obviously curious. What could that no-name do about the trapped kid?  
>Ed got off the horse near the rock. "Are you okay?"<br>"I'll survive" a rather green Winry mumbled.

"Great" Ed replied with no sarcasm and ran towards the rock. "Are you all right there?" he asked.

"Help!" a child's voice begged from under the rock. "I can't breathe!"

"Hang on" Ed said and grabbed the edge of the rock. He transmuted the edge, making it easy to lift. The transmutation expanded to the rest of the rock and Ed raised it like he would raise a glass. He threw the rock away, toward the mountain and the child got out.

"Thank you sir!" the boy thanked him and ran away. Probably off to find his family, Ed thought. But no one noticed how the boy ran out of the crowd and went up on a path into the mountain. He knew that was the fastest way to the top.

People clapped, not too enthusiastic but pretty impressed. Gracia was clapping the loudest. Roy smirked proudly. Maybe he hadn't trained Ed, but the boy was with him.

The kid ran for a while, than turned to his original form as he arrived. Greed and Winry were waiting there.

"Well done Envy" Greed smirking taking a cigar out of his pocked. "And a big hug to our leading lady: thank you Winry. You were the best to bring our golden boy to the place. Lovely performance!"

She rolled her eyes.

"But the idiot managed to take the stupid rock off me" Envy mumbled.

"That's just the start" Greed smirking lighting his cigar. "Part two is about to begin"

Ed heard a loud noise. He turned around. What now? A huge creature, like a dragon with a snake head came from the cave covered by the rock Ed had thrown away.

It roared loudly and attacked Ed. The huge animal moved its head toward Ed, with his mouth open wide and sharp teeth ready to pierce his skin. He sliced the beast's neck with his sword a few seconds before he was about to be eaten. It fell dead on the cold ground.

People started cheering, a lot louder this time. But the beast got up again. This time it had three heads. Ed repeated the basic move: cut the damn heads off. He did it again. And again. And again.

Until he found himself face-to-face with a multi-headed beast, which had just about a few hundred heads.

"Will you forget the slicing thing?" Roy shouted to Ed who looked with fright at the creature. He had no exit. He was trapped between the mountain and the dragon. He touched the rock with the tip of his fingers and made it crack. The whole mountain broke under his alchemic powers and fell on him and the beast.

It was better than let it kill the people.

The rocks fell, silencing the dragon forever. Roy stared at the mound of rocks. Was Ed…was he dead?  
>A small crack and then another crack and people were afraid the beast was still alive.<p>

Ed got out. He was alive. The dragon was dead. Everyone started cheering loudly. It was like he had just won a very important match, like a gladiator. Which he kind of did.

The shouting man from the fountain and another one got Ed on their shoulders and carried him, through the front of the cheering crowd. They were all shouting his name, applauding, thanking him!

It was unbelievable.

Somewhere, up in the mountain, Winry was clapping too.

"Well done, Golden Boy" she smiled. She wasn't sure if he could do it. But of course he could. He was her Golden Boy. No, scratch that, not hers! Just some Golden Boy. That's right. Not her. How could she have someone when her own soul belonged to that greedy monster?

Greed watched Ed go with that Flame stealer, Roy Mustang, cheered by half of the city. How could his perfect plan fail? Edward was too good. Greed needed a better plan.

Yes, he needed several plans.

He couldn't lose this. Losing was not an option. Time for plan B.

**That was it. **

**Please REVIEW. That's the only way I can know if you like what I do or not.**

**Thanks!**

**Anana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there :).**

**Thanks to: AvaEobane, MangaGirl135, Ashley, whereami2012, alchemical luminescence, MiuFurinji, SailorMeowMeow. Your reviews make my day!  
>Also thanks to my beta This Iz Pointless.<strong>

**I obviously own nothing. Warning: cheesy chapter xD.**

**Here we go:**

Edward caught the taste of fame pretty fast.

After the dragon (it turned out to be a Hydra, according to Roy) was killed, tones of monsters started coming out of nowhere. Of course, Greed was sending them, but Ed had no idea.

And he kept killing one after another. That brought him into the spotlight, and that had many benefits.

Roy encouraged him to keep doing 'heroic' stuff, and why would he stop anyway? This was the way to The Cloud. And Ed was set on getting up there.

He killed a huge boar, a huge bear, another hydra (there were two?), a dragon, a lion, some weird looking monsters, a witch, some evil centipede, an ugly mermaid, another witch and Argus (the guy with many eyes). And some other monsters that are not worth mentioning.

After several wins, Ed saw his face on a vase. Then on a lot of vases. He had his own theatre, where his courageous acts were being put on the stage by very talented actors. Some toys had been made with his image and kids kept buying them like heroine.

In other words his life was great. Right now he was throwing discs hitting vases on really tall poles.

Somewhere up in a mountain near by, Greed was fuming.

Envy and Winry were ignoring his now constant shouts of frustration.

"I can't believe this! I sent the best monsters I knew! They were hideous, strong and cruel! And he kills them all! And he is famous. Famous. How is this possible? "  
>"The game is over, Greed" Winry replied from the rock she was sitting on. "Golden Boy keeps avoiding each and every curve you send at him." She smiled.<p>

Greed stared at her for a few seconds and blinked. A malicious grin appeared on his now smug face.

"Ohh yes." He smirked. "Maybe I haven't sent the…right curves, my dear Winry" he said motioning around her hips.

"Don't even think about it" she replied sternly. She wasn't going to try to seduce Ed. No way. She wouldn't do that to him.

"You see my little flower, everyone has a weakness. The thing is to find the way to that weakness. And _you_ my dear are the best to find what Golden's weakness is."  
>"No."<br>"C'mon, babe!" Greed insisted.

"Why don't you send Envy?"

"He couldn't kill the brat when he was a baby! But you could handle him…as a man"  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Winry waved her hands dismissive. "I am not doing that. I am not doing anymore 'man handling' stuff."<p>

"Oh that's right, because that's what got you here in the first place, isn't it? A man. You gave your soul to me to save his life and he thanked you by running off with…what was her name again? Lan Fan?"

"Look, I've learned my lesson." She sighed clearly hurt. "Saving Ling wasn't the smartest move, but…"  
>"That's why I have a proposition for you." He grinned showing his sharp teeth. "<em>You<em> find out Edward's weakness and _I_ give you the key to your…freedom," he whispered the last word in her ear.

….

Edward was at Hoenheim's temple. Finally.

He told his enormous father about his latest adventures. Roy was waiting outside with Black Hayate. When he finished his story his father grinned proudly and congratulated his son.

"I'm glad you're proud, father" Ed said. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time"

"What day is that?" Hoenheim asked.

"The day I…I joined you" the alchemist replied shyly.

"My boy" Hoenheim sighed. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you can't join us today. You are a star, not a hero."  
>"What do you mean?" Ed asked panicked.<p>

"Being famous is not the same as being a hero."  
>"What can I do?"<br>"I am afraid I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out for yourself. Patience, my boy. Patience" he said and turned back into stone.

Ed stormed out of the temple.

"Hey how did it…" Roy began but Ed hit the temple with his fist, making the wall crack. "…go. So I guess you're not joining your sis…family today."

"No." Ed mumbled and got on Black Hayate. Roy sighed. Great.

…

When Ed got back to his huge home (another effect of being rich and famous) he was not in the mood for doing anything. He had an appointment with this king, a meeting with that king…but that didn't help him get to Amestris. So what was the point?  
>Roy sighed.<p>

"Calm down" his deep voice ordered. "You aren't going to get to The Cloud by smashing things. Keep it together. You'll find a way. Your father is not retarded, he knows what he's saying."  
>"I'm tired of waiting!"<br>"I know, trust me. Let's go visit Gracia, shall we? Maybe that will calm your nerves"  
>After the Hydra incident they talked to the young woman from the fountain. She turned out to be in love with the messenger god, Maes Hughes. Ed would do anything to be close to those that are connected to the gods, but that wasn't the only reason he liked Gracia. She was also a very nice company, and the kindest woman he had ever met.<p>

"Fine" Ed gave in. As they arrived at her home, they were surprised to hear two voices. Roy knocked.

Gracia opened the door.

"Roy! Edward! What a surprise. Come in please"

They followed the woman inside and Ed chocked as he stepped in the living room. A young woman was there. A blonde young woman. A blonde young woman with blue eyes.

"Winry?"  
>"Edward? And his cocky assistant?" she asked in disbelief.<p>

"I'm not his assistant" Roy growled.

"So I guess you know each other" Gracia said with a sad smile Ed couldn't explain. "Winry and I have been friends since I helped her a long time ago. I was surprised when I saw her some months ago, when you killed that Hydra, Edward."

"Oh—oh." Ed mumbled. "N-nice to see you again, Win."  
>"Nice to see you too, Golden Boy" she smiled.<p>

"Roy, have you spoken to any of the gods lately?" Gracia asked as she was serving them with cookies.

"I…no I haven't. It's not like I am the one hooked up with a god." he smirked.

"Don't be rude now. I know you are connected to them, even though some of them hate you"  
>"Most of them, you mean"<p>

Ed wasn't even paying attention to what his older friends were saying. All he could do was look at Winry, who looked better than ever. And surprisingly, she was looking at him as intensely as he was.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she whispered towards him while the adults were still talking.

"Sure," he whispered back. Gracia and Roy kept talking like they weren't noticing anything. As the young pair got out on the back porch Gracia stopped talking.

"She is in love with him" she said and Roy blinked.

"Yes, I'm aware. He is crazy about her too. And they just met each other. I am afraid they might do something they will regret later."  
>"You are one to talk" she smiled playfully. Roy chuckled.<p>

…

They spent a really good time together for hours. Ed couldn't believe how time passed, how sweet she was, how funny she was and how he adored everything about her.

Her blue eyes were mesmerizing him.

It was nighttime already. They went to Ed's big back-yard, a large, paved place, with lots of open space. Greek columns, fountains and statues filled the space, making it the perfect place for a romantic date.

But they weren't on a date…were they?

Yeah, it was definitely a date.

"I had a great time" Ed said as they walked down the stairs. It was one of those few moments when he directly expressed what he felt. Well, not really, if he would have expressed fully it would have sounded like 'will you marry me'.

"Yeah, me too" Winry replied smiling, but she saw Envy. He was a bit further away from them, near a pool. He was turned into a palm tree (no need for too much disguise then) and her smile became a grimace.

"Thanks, Win," he said awkwardly.

"No need to thank me just yet" she said glaring at the palm tree and proceeding to "trip".

"Watch it" Ed exclaimed catching her, their bodies really close to each other. Winry could hear his heart beating loudly, he could feel _her_ heart beating fast. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then broke the contact.

"Sorry, weak ankles" she mumbled and he, in a sudden rush of courage, took her in his arms. He sat her on a bench near them and sat near her. She sighed. Here goes the show.

She purposely let her scarf fall off her shoulders.

"So do you have these kinds of problems?" she asked placing her left foot in his lap. Edward blinked. Was she really asking him if…? She wasn't. She couldn't. Was she?  
>"Weak ankles I mean" she added. Of course that was her purpose from the beginning. Seduce him.<p>

'_Oh. Makes sense'_ he thought and carefully took her food from his lap and placed it gracefully near him.

"Umm no, not quite" he said feeling really stupid.

"No weaknesses, whatsoever?" she insisted, getting closer and closer to him. He retreated on the bench, like a scared girl.

Now she was practically at the top of him, and damn he was turned on.

"No trick knee?"  
>"Nope"<p>

"Ruptured discs…?"

He gulped and raised her fallen sleeve.  
>"No, I am…in a pretty good shape," Ed said and got up.<p>

"Golden Boy, you _are_ perfect" She rolled her eyes and got up too.

"No I'm not. No one's perfect" He smirked at her. He grabbed a coin (how the hell did that end up there? Roy must have lost it) and threw it into the water of the closest pool. It hit the statue on the other side of the pool, making its arms drop off.

"It looks better that way," Win appreciated leaning on him.

"Think so?" he grinned. It did look better without arms. She nodded. "When I was a kid I…I would have given _anything_ to be like everyone else"  
>Why was he telling her that? He just felt like he could trust her.<p>

"Do you want to be petty and dishonest?"  
>"Not everyone's like that," he replied. Something had hurt her in the past. He could tell.<p>

"Yes they are."

Her voice sounded so helpless when he said that…he wished he could take away all her pain.

"You are not like that." Ed said. They were walking together around the court yard.

"How do you know how I'm like?"

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met," he said simply and she smiled. She took a step back and hit a statue. She turned around and narrowed her eyes when she saw the statue had Cupid's form. Eros. Damn the little thing. She didn't intend to be shot by his arrow, not now, not ever!

"When I'm with you I don't feel alone," he added, making her heart speed up. Why did she feel like that?

"Sometimes it's better to be alone," she replied coldly. "No one can hurt you"  
>They sat on the edge of a fountain, their faces dangerously close.<p>

"I would never, ever hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you so…we'd better stop this," she said breathless, but didn't pull back. Damn, how she wanted him.

**Dum dum. Review? :D.**

**Anana. (I told you it was cheesy. Hope you liked it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there! How are you doing, readers?**

**I want to thank you, who read and review my story! You are the ones that keep me writing :D.  
>And special thanks to my beta, This Iz Pointless: my work looks much better with your help!<strong>

**No, I don't own Disney or FMA.**

**Warning: ROYAI and EDWIN ^_^**

**Here we go:**

Edward Elric couldn't feel his legs. It was like they had turned into jelly on purpose, trying to ruin his night. They were close, so close, he could almost taste her pink lips on his, if only he moved a little further that moment. But his legs refused to obey.

She was so close to kissing him, she couldn't breathe. Edward, her Golden Boy, and damn, she wanted him. Close. A little further. That's it…Their lips were touching, sending a shiver down her spine.

A flash of light appeared out of nowhere, distracting both Winry and Edward. They turned their heads to the source of the light, with annoyance clear on their faces. Ed narrowed his eyes when he saw Izumi Curtis holding a lamp. She looked furious. And Izumi being furious was _not_ good.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked in a low voice and Ed gulped audibly.

"No, not at all. Winry and I were just…chatting—"

"Chatting, yeah," Win agreed. Why were they excusing themselves in front of that woman? Who was she anyway? "Who are you?" she asked bluntly, still annoyed because of the interruption.

"I am a _housewife!_" she shouted, especially accentuating the last word. "And _I_ am Edward's trainer. And _I_ don't get how the hell is _snogging _in the backyard called _training."  
><em>She seemed to have a thing for accentuating words.

_Oh, great,_ Winry thought. He can fight Medusa, kill the centaur, beat the crap out of a huge lion, but he chickens out in front of his nymph trainer. How is that possib—

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU! I THOUGHT I TRAINED YOU WELL! AND HERE YOU ARE IN THE BACKYARD WITH SOME…GIRL! WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING! YOU WANT TO GO TO THAT DAMN CLOUD, DON'T YOU, SHRIMP?"

Winry gulped. Okay, maybe she was a bit scary. It was like she had this hellfire in her eyes when she shouted. The girl trembled. Edward seemed so small…

"I'LL SEE YOU IN THE GYM IN FIVE!" Izumi finished shouting and left like a soldier.

"Right. Sorry for that." Edward sighed.

"No problem," the blonde girl chuckled in response. "She is scary."  
>"Tell me about it. Look, I'm really sorry but I have to go," the young man said smiling. "I'll see you later?" he asked getting up and she nodded.<p>

He went to the closest tree, grabbed a branch (lowering the whole tree) and took a flower. He gave it to Winry and kissed her gently on the cheek. And started running. He ran as fast as he could, for two reasons: Izumi, and his huge blush.

Winry smiled looking after him. She touched her cheek and took the delicate flower. He was so sweet! She loved spending the evening with him.

She sat on the edge of the fountain for quite some time, thinking. She was in love. She wasn't. Yes, she was. She was not_! _ Face it, she was in love. She wasn't!

Her heart was still beating like crazy, her mind was blown up and her lips ached for his touch.

Yup, love.

A smoky cloud enveloped her and she sighed. Great, just great.

"Hello there, beautiful." A very well known voice attacked her ears. "So, what's Golden Boy's weak heel? His fragile point? The hole in his dig?"

"I don't know," Winry responded Greed with a stern voice. She circled her own waist with her arms, looking for comfort. And Greed meant anything but comfort.

"What do you mean you don't know? Then go and find out!"  
>"Not happening."<br>Greed cringed. "Come again."  
>"Not. Happening."<br>"My little Win, my little prize, my dear—"  
>"Get to the point," Winry growled.<p>

"Winry, do I have to remind you that I _own _ you? If I want you to do something…you pretty much have to do that shit."  
>"Whatever you want, Greed, " she mumbled, and felt like she was about to cry. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was going to stay strong. For Edward.<p>

What none of them knew was that a woman, a goddess to be more precise, was watching them from the bushes. She disappeared after hearing that much of their dialogue. She had to warn her brother.

"Do you want your freedom, princess?" Greed asked, knowing he was hitting a fragile topic.

"I don't care about my freedom. I won't do something to hurt Ed!"

"I don't believe this. After the squinty-eyes kid, you still fall for any guy?"  
>"But he's not any guy! He is different!"<p>

"Yeees, of course he is," Greed replied, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"He is one of a kind, he's special! And he has no weakness, he's strong and—"  
>"I think I just found his weakness, my dear," the god said, smirking, and pulled Winry into him, hugging her tightly. She tried to push him back but he just kept her there, grinning. "Oh, Winry, you have no idea what a huge favor you gave me." <p>

…

Edward was at the stadium, running, jumping, doing his best. He was hyper, he was happy, and he was going to prove to Izumi how awesome he could be.

She watched him sternly, but approvingly.

Roy stood near her, smirking. Ed was one of a kind. He loved the kid like his own little brother. A noise inside the villa caught his attention. He went inside and saw a light coming out of a room. He entered and his jaw hit the floor when he saw who was inside.

A blonde, young woman stood there in her white toga, holding her helmet in her hand. The bow with arrows was hanging on her left shoulder, finalizing the picture. A delicate hand moved a lock of hair from her face, showing her hazel eyes.

"Is Edward Elric here?" she asked with a leveled voice.

"You've got to be shitting me," Roy mumbled and the woman froze.

"Roy? Roy Mustang?"

"The one and only."  
>"What…what are you doing here?" her voice, still leveled, betraying to sign of anything, except a stutter, asked.<p>

"I'm Edward's…companion. What do you want with him?"  
>"We need to talk." <p>

…..

The young goddess told the two men and the nymph what she saw. Izumi rolled her eyes. Roy seemed uncomfortable. Edward was fuming.

But not because of the story, apparently.

"How dare you make something like that up?"  
>"I didn't make it up. I saw it. Why would I make that up?"<br>"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense! Winry wouldn't do that."  
>"Edward, I am your older sister. Trust me."<br>"You expect me to believe that the girl I love betrayed me for her freedom?"

"The girl you love?" Riza replied, scandalized. "You love her? That's not wise at all."  
>"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Roy asked lowly, just for her to hear.<p>

"Shut up," she mumbled back, then added more loudly: "Ed trust me. What benefit would I have out of inventing this? It's not my place, but I thought I should warn you. Before it's too late."  
>"It is too late. Please leave me alone," Edward said in a small voice. Izumi left at once. Riza sighed and did so too, followed closely by Roy.<p>

"So, older sister comes to rescue, huh?" he teased her.

"What are you doing here, Roy?"  
>"I told you, I'm Ed's—"<br>"How did you end up as his 'companion'?"  
>"Izumi helped me out of a few shitty problems. I pay her back whenever I have the chance. Keeping an eye on Ed was a good chance."<p>

"I see."

They walked in silence until they reached Roy's room.

"Come in?" he offered and she grimaced.

"I don't think so. I…I should be somewhere else."  
>"Like where?"<p>

Silence.

"Come on!" Roy insisted, opening the door.

They sat on the edge of his bed and chatted casually. Their hands eventually brushed a few times, but nothing more. Until Roy looked at her wonderful lips and sighed.

"What?" Riza asked.

"Do you still hold that promise?"

"What promise?"  
>"That's you'll stay pure forever unless you're with me?"<p>

Riza gulped. Damn him for remembering.

"Roy, we have history. But my father forbid me—"  
>"Why? Because you felt too good with me? Because I brought you to life? Because I brought the fire to the humans? Because you helped me do that?"<br>"Sshh! Never say that aloud again. It remains between us."  
>"I know. And it's just the two of us here. So what now?"<br>They stared in each other's eyes, hazel on onyx, for a few moments full of energy and tension. Then they exploded.

In a second she was lying on her back and he was above her, caressing her skin with soft kisses. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that screamed '_oh-how-I-missed-you'_, leaving both of them breathless.

Her soft hands tangled in his hair, taking his scent in. She may be a goddess, and her father may have forbidden her to be with Roy, but he was _so_ _good for her_.

If they knew what was happening right then in the stadium, they would have stopped right there.

**Dum dum :D. **

**That was 7. I will update as soon as I can. **

**I'm a bit nervous about this chapter -_-. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Anana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there ^_^. **

**I just want to thank you for sticking till the end (yes, this story only has a few chapters left) and reading and reviewing! Thanks you guys *virtual hug*.**

**And thanks to my beta, who made my work look waaaay better.**

**Here we go:**

Edward sat on the edge of a stone bench in his stadium. He felt…lost.

He had just met his sister, Goddess of Wisdom. Great, but why, _why_ did she have to tell those lies? Winry would never betray him. She wouldn't. They had…something. Something special.

He was so lost in thought, so sad that both Izumi and Roy believed the lying goddess, that he didn't notice the sound behind him.

Greed appeared with a puff. He smirked, showing his sharp teeth. Ultimate shield off or on? Better off, he wouldn't want to scare the kid.

" 'Eloo there," he said approaching the blonde. Edward turned his head with no interest.

Greed sat near him. Ed threw him a bored look then stared at the sky.

"I'm Greed, nice to meet you," his sly voice announced. When he didn't get any answer, he took Ed's hand in his and shook it. "Nice to—"  
>"Not now, okay?" he mumbled and got up. "How did you get here anyway?"<br>"I used a hole in time and space to transport my particles from my lovely home here—but that's not the point! The point is, my dear Edward, that you need a break. Like a vacation! Go somewhere nice, see some places, visit foster parents, this kind of shit."  
>Edward blinked. Was he nuts?<p>

A few seconds later he noticed the star on Greed's palm. He thought about this man's name. He saw his purple eyes. Noticed his sharp teeth.

"You…you're the god of the underworld."  
>"That's me." Greed winked. "Now, what about that vacation of yours?"<br>"Look I don't know what are you talking about but—"  
>"Well, you're a hero aren't you? That's your job. But even you could use a break now and then! So why not now?"<br>"No," Ed replied sharply. Something was not okay with this guy. And Ed wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to bring in the big guns." The god smirked and snapped his fingers.

Winry appeared out of nowhere and started running towards Ed. He stared at her. What the…

"Ed, don't listen to him!" she shouted before disappearing again.

"Let her go!" Edward shouted. The nerve of this god! He didn't want to mess with Ed. Really. What was the idea anyway? How could _he_ help Greed?  
>"Only if you agree to take a, let's say 24 hours vacation, from the whole hero business. Twenty-four hours for your little Winry. How does that sound?"<br>"You want me to give up my powers? My alchemy?"  
>"Just for a day," Greed smirked.<p>

"What are you planning?" the boy asked, anger clear in his voice.

"Oh, usual stuff, you know, taking over the world, ruling over the gods, this kind of shit. Why?"

Ed growled lowly. "What if I refuse to give up my powers?"

Greed snapped his fingers and Winry appeared again. He took her in his arms, smirking at Ed.

"You give your powers, Win is free. And safe. You don't…she dies."

Edward gulped.

"No? Okay," the god grinned and covered his body with his ultimate shield. "Then I guess I'll have to pro—"  
>"Okay! Okay. I'm in," Edward said before Greed would hurt Winry in any way. "But you have to promise she won't get hurt!"<br>"Fine, whatever, here you go," Greed shouted freeing Winry, who ran in Ed's arms. He held her close, enjoying her body so close to his again.

Greed extended a hand and Ed took it, feeling like the energy was being sucked out of him. A golden glitter left his body evaporating into thin air, as Greed's smirk was growing wider. Ed fell on the ground, feeling sick, hurt and basically really bad.

"Oh, and Edward?" Greed added grabbing Win's arm and pulling her into him. "Don't you think she is a wonderful actress? A drama queen? A two-faced bitch?"

Winry grimaced under his touch, trying to get away, trying to tell Ed he was lying.

But Ed opened his eyes open wide. What?  
>"What?"<p>

"You heard me, Sunshine. Your little girlfriend has been working for me…the whole time! Isn't that awesome? ENVY!"

Riza was right. Riza had been right. She didn't lie. Winry lied. She…Greed…Edward could feel his heart shatter into small pieces.

Envy flew towards them in the form of a flying horse. The animal was dark, with a green mane, and cruel eyes. Greed climbed on him and ordered the destination.

"Good luck, you two!" he shouted before taking off.

Edward looked at the ground and he thought he could see pieces of his heart spread in the dust. Or was it just because he felt so bad physically? Nah, it was a combination: both his body and soul were hurt.

"Edward…" Winry tried to help him up, but he pushed her away.

"Was he lying?"  
>Silence.<p>

"Was he?"

"Edward, I—"  
>"Great. Just great."<br>The blonde man got up, then fell back down.

"How do you, non-alchemistic creatures manage to survive being so weak?" Ed asked bitterly. He got up and managed to stand this time. He sighed. The woman he loved betrayed him. He had no powers. Greed was probably taking over the world.

Great. Just great.

…

Riza put her toga on as fast as she could, straightened the corrugations and put her sandals on. She took the bow and arrows, put her helmet on and was ready to go.

"Why in such a hurry?" a deep voice purred from behind her. Riza turned around and blushed furiously when her eyes met a naked Roy, covered with just a thin blanket.

"I need to…need to go. I'll s-see you later."  
>"Aww, come on, Riza! Is it wise to leave so soon?" he asked with a cocky grin.<p>

"I don't find your 'wise' jokes amusing at all," she said raising an eyebrow. "You'd better get dressed, someone might come in anytime."  
>"Why would they? Come on, it's not like we can spend every day together…"<br>"I have to go. Thanks for…"

"Making sweet, aggressive love with me until you brought me to bliss?" Roy tried, smirking at Riza's deep blush.

"I was going to say thanks for spending some nice time with me, but your version works too."  
>"Ah, of course. Spending some nice time, right," Roy said and got up. Riza covered her eyes and started singing 'la-la-la-la'. She left the room.<p>

Roy burst into laughing.

"She's one of a kind. But she won't admit how much she loves me," he said to himself and proceeded to get dressed.

….

"Brothers Titans!" Greed's voice shot across the sea. Envy the horse rolled his eyes. Did he have to be so theatrical?  
>"Who put you in that dungeon?"<br>"Hoenheim!" the black mass of creatures with many red eyes and sharp teeth answered.

"Do you want to be free?"  
>"Yes!" came the simultaneous answer.<p>

"Good." Greed smirked slyly and looked at the sky. The planets aligned, and he concentrated all his powers into that hole into the water. A bright light shot across the sky, breaking the cage of the Titans.

"Follow me, brothers! Us, together, will bring pain and destruction to Hoenheim's empire!"  
>"Yes we will!"<p>

"Oh you got to love these guys. They do exactly what they want you to," Greed mumbled towards the black horse. Envy snored. "You pathetic animal.

The Titans managed to get out of the pit and followed Greed, who led them to The Amestrian Cloud.

"My one-eyed friend," Greed called one of the titans.

"Greed?" it asked, making the "ee" longer. It was like a huge baby. A huge, retarded, one-eyed, baby.

"You are going to pay a visit to our friend…Edward."

**That was it for now xD.**

**Review?  
>Thank you for reading!<br>Anana**


	9. AN

**Dear readers,**

**I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not going to continue this story. I loved writing it, but I just feel out of it somehow. I spent a lot of time reading and writing about FMA and I loved it, but I just don't feel the same sparkle anymore.**

**I really hope you will understand and not hate me *pretty please?*. **

**I wanted to thank you all for the support and for reading until…well, until I stopped writing it.**

**I am sorry again. Hugs to everyone.**

**Anana.**


End file.
